Scarlet Weather Rhapsody OST
全人類ノ天楽録 東方緋想天 ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK(zenjinrui no tengakuroku tōhō hisōten) - Celestial Music Record of All Humankind - Scarlet Weather Rhapsody ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK Longitud de funcionamiento: 49:18 + 56:26 = 01:46:07 Nº de catalogo'''ZCDS-0014 '''Ilustracion alphes masterización oiko modelo de la arcilla 魚弱 violin Jun Guitarra Electrica Naoji violonchelo 荒井英理也 Catalog No. TFM-003 Tracks Disco original #'緋想天 (03:52)' Sky of Scarlet Perception composition: あきやまうに violin: Jun #'日常坐臥 (02:06)' Usual Days composition: あきやまうに violin: Jun #'地の色は黄色 (03:10)' The Ground's Color is Yellow composition: あきやまうに violin: Jun #'甲論乙駁 (02:05)' Argue for and Against composition: あきやまうに violin: Jun #'風光明媚 (02:06)' Beautiful Nature Sight composition: あきやまうに violin: Jun #'香る樹葉花 (03:17)' Fragrant Plants composition: あきやまうに #'踊る水飛沫 (03:18)' Dancing Water Spray composition: あきやまうに violin: Jun #'以魚駆蠅 (02:02)' Swing a Fish to Drive Away Flies composition: あきやまうに #'冷吟閑酔 (02:02)' Drunk as I like composition: あきやまうに #'嘲りの遊戯 (03:17)' Ridiculous Game composition: あきやまうに #'放縦不羈 (01:46)' Free and Easy composition: あきやまうに #'雲外蒼天 (02:06)' Skies Beyond the Clouds composition: あきやまうに #'黒い海に紅く　～ Legendary Fish (05:36)' Crimson in the Black Sea ~ Legendary Fish composition: ZUN #'天衣無縫 (02:22)' Flawless Clothing of the Celstials composition: あきやまうに #'有頂天変　～ Wonderful Heaven (04:06)' Catastrophe in Bhava-agra ~ Wonderful Heaven composition: ZUN #'幼心地の有頂天 (02:05)' Bhava-agra as Seen Through a Child's Mindcomposition: ZUN #'暮色蒼然 (02:36)' Darkening Dusk composition: あきやまうに #'東方緋想天 (01:26)' Oriental Sky or Scarlet Perception composition: あきやまうに violin: JUN Arrange Disc #'緋想天 (01:53)' Sky of Scarlet Perception arrangement: あきやまうに original title: 緋想天 source: 東方緋想天　～ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody #'東方妖恋談 (02:57)' Mystical Oriental Love Consultaion arrangement: あきやまうに original title: 東方妖恋談 source: 東方夢時空　～ Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream #'星の器　～ Casket of Star (02:52)' Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star arrangement: あきやまうに original title: 星の器　～ Casket of Star source: 東方幻想郷　～ Lotus Land Story #'フラワリングナイト (03:22)' Flowering Night arrangement: あきやまうに original title: フラワリングナイト source: 東方花映塚　～ Phantasmagoria of Flower View #'ブクレシュティの人形師 (03:27)' The Doll Maker of Bucuresti arrangement: あきやまうに original title: ブクレシュティの人形師 source: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom #'広有射怪鳥事　～ Till When？ (02:57)' Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When? arrangement: あきやまうに original title: 広有射怪鳥事　～ Till When？ source: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom #'ラクトガール　～ 少女密室 (03:11)' Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room arrangement: あきやまうに original title: ラクトガール　～ 少女密室 source: 東方紅魔郷　～ the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil #'幽雅に咲かせ、墨染の桜　～ Border of Life (02:55)' Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossoms of Sumizome ~ Border of Life arrangement: あきやまうに original title: 幽雅に咲かせ、墨染の桜　～ Border of Life source: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom #'亡き王女の為のセプテット (03:14)' Septette for the Dead Princess arrangement: あきやまうに original title: 亡き王女の為のセプテット source: 東方紅魔郷　～ the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil #'夜が降りてくる (03:02)' Night Falls arrangement: あきやまうに original title: 夜が降りてくる source: 東方萃夢想　～ Immaterial and Missing Power #'砕月 (03:26)' Broken Moon arrangement: あきやまうに original title: 砕月 source: 東方萃夢想　～ Immaterial and Missing Power #'狂気の瞳　～ Invisible Full Moon (03:06)' Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon arrangement: あきやまうに original title: 狂気の瞳　～ Invisible Full Moon source: 東方永夜抄　～ Imperishable Night #'風神少女 (04:06)' Wind God Girl arrangement: あきやまうに original title: 風神少女 source: 東方文花帖　～ Shoot the Bullet #'彼岸帰航　～ Riverside View (02:55)' Higan Retour ~ Riverside View arrangement: あきやまうに original title: 彼岸帰航　～ Riverside View source: 東方花映塚　～ Phantasmagoria of Flower View #'黒い海に紅く　～ Legendary Fish (04:10)' Crimson in the Black Sea ~ Legendary Fish arrangement: あきやまうに original title: 黒い海に紅く　～ Legendary Fish source: 東方緋想天　～ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody #'有頂天変　～ Wonderful Heaven (05:06)' Catastrophe in Bhava-agra ~ Wonderful Heaven arrangement: あきやまうに original title: 有頂天変　～ Wonderful Heaven source: 東方緋想天　～ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody #'東方緋想天 (03:47)' Oriental Sky of Scarlet Perception arrangement: あきやまうに original title: 東方緋想天 source: 東方緋想天　～ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody ---- *Regresar a CDs de Música Categoría:Música